A circuit design generally models a layout of a circuit having one or more devices, such as one or more transistors, OPAMPS, current-mode logic blocks, analog devices, cascade current mirrors, etc. Such devices are placed and sized within the circuit design according to various circuit topology properties or device parameters, such as channel widths, channel lengths, poly-to-poly spacing, poly density, or a variety of other parameters or constraints. The circuit design is generated according a process design type, such as a 90 nm processing environment.